


【奎八】飞鸟和蝉

by TSCX1211



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26246971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSCX1211/pseuds/TSCX1211
Summary: 凉夏漫长，回忆被埋藏在少年的夜。时光无限回溯，只为了追寻那份遥远的遗憾。
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	【奎八】飞鸟和蝉

8000+ 一发 完

私设 青梅竹马 破镜重圆（伪）

配合BGM食用更佳☺️👍🏻

BGM🎵任然——飞鸟和蝉

——————————————————

徐明浩坐了很久的火车才回到这个小镇。

车门打开的一瞬间，熟悉的气味和灼热的太阳才将昏昏欲睡的徐明浩唤醒。徐明浩擦擦双眼呆站在月台前，注视着眼前这个老旧古朴的车站。外面的世界早已日新月异，城市像一个巨大的机器在榨干每一个人的生命来获取养分。而这个小镇，仿佛不存在于这个嘈杂喧嚣的世界，从始至终保持着自己那慵懒散漫的姿态。

连垃圾桶上的涂鸦都和记忆里一模一样，徐明浩也不急着出站，就绕着这个地方打圈。小时候徐明浩很喜欢坐火车，飞驰的列车经过一片又一片不同的景色，最后停靠在这个美丽的小镇。徐明浩的爸爸妈妈都是摄影师，每年夏天放暑假的时候，就会带着徐明浩来镇子上的舅舅家过暑假。这意味着每一次登上火车都将迎来一段美好的假期，曾经的徐明浩每年都在期盼着登上这辆火车。直到最后一次，从这个车站走出去之后，就被永远困在了这里。

徐明浩拖着箱子走出了车站，打车到达了预定的旅馆。熟悉的旅馆已经不是原来那位盛气凌人的老板娘了，新的前台是个温柔又爱笑的姑娘。将钥匙递给徐明浩之后还殷勤的介绍着小镇的各个景点，徐明浩觉得心酸，原来自己已经不属于这个地方了。

躺倒在旅馆的床铺上，徐明浩闭上眼睛。说实话，他也没有做好心理准备。他不知道自己应该用怎样的情绪面对这怀念的一切，还有...那个人。睁开眼，徐明浩打开了窗。眼前的景象，不算熟悉也不算陌生，却激起了徐明浩的回忆。究其缘由是因为徐明浩只在这里见过它晚上的样子。夏日，祭典的尾声。两个有家不回的少年。也是这面窗，还是这片海。徐明浩记得，那天金珉奎偷了旅馆的钥匙，随手打开了一个房间，就迫不及待的开始拥吻。那是他们的第一次，金珉奎有些粗暴。浴衣就那么散乱的扯了一地，金珉奎抱着徐明浩一次又一次的深入，抱得那么紧，好像要把徐明浩吊死窒息在他的臂膀。徐明浩已经不记得自己是什么样子了，只记得夏夜的海那么静谧，轻轻拍着岸，月光也很温柔，只是静静看着他们不做妨碍。徐明浩记得金珉奎的样子，一边狠狠的进入一边撕心裂肺的哭。一遍又一遍的重复着那个自己无法回答的问题，只能以行动和吻代替语言。压抑的情绪和欲望全部爆发，接纳他们的只有无边的海和沉默的夜。

用手拍了拍自己的脸，徐明浩从回忆里抽离。再不出去，怕是太阳要下山了。

在现在看来稍有落后的沿海小镇，街道和建筑都还保持着上个世纪的样子。徐明浩带着遮住半张脸的帽子走在街上，他不知道为什么，明明什么也没有做错，心情却好像背叛过这里一样不敢让人认出来。旅店外上坡就是镇子上唯一一所的学校，徐明浩端着相机慢慢的爬着这条曾经与金珉奎日日追逐着奔上的坡道。刚开始在这里上学，徐明浩是最讨厌这条路的。白白缩短了自己睡懒觉的时间，夏天还会爬得满身大汗。后来金珉奎说，他最喜欢这条路了，因为白天能闻到花香，傍晚能看到夕阳。最主要的是，它足够长，这样他就能陪着徐明浩走很久很久。

徐明浩拖着步子走到了坡道的尽头，绿色操场，白色的围墙。正值暑假，校园里一片空旷。

徐明浩擦了擦汗，这个时间停滞般的小镇只有这个校园有翻修过。也是，就以前那连风扇都没有的旧教室怎么能抵抗全球变暖之后的夏天？他们那时候都只能拿着试卷扇，有些刁钻的任课老师上学的时候还不准扇，血气方刚的男孩子经常半节课下来就湿了衣衫。特别是金珉奎，天生就极其怕热，又汗腺发达。每到夏天就像一台随时开阀的洒水机，衣服就基本没有全干的时候。偏偏金珉奎还就爱粘着徐明浩，多热都爱粘着。徐明浩不是很怕热，他出生在北方，怕冷，只有在极其闷热的盛夏才会偶尔出几滴汗。金珉奎经常说很羡慕徐明浩，大家都这么狼狈的时候只有他还能保持着优雅和干爽。其实徐明浩想告诉他，他也很羡慕金珉奎。他羡慕金珉奎精壮的身材，小麦色的皮肤。每次看到金珉奎撩起衣角擦汗，徐明浩觉得自己体内的多巴胺都在叫嚣。隔壁班的女孩子下课在窗边排起了队，就为了看一眼这充斥着的荷尔蒙的画面，只不过金珉奎自己不知道。

想到这里徐明浩笑着在校门外对着校园的某一处拍了一张照。

好像从很早开始，金珉奎就是那种憨帅憨帅的形象。拍立得渐渐显现，是操场旁的小舞台。徐明浩看着它，想起来那场盛大的告白，和被金珉奎扼杀的爱恋。

是校运会最后一天的校运之夜，照例是有演出还有篝火晚会的。只是这些活动徐明浩都不感兴趣，要不是金珉奎硬拖着他来，他绝对不会坐在那无聊一个晚上。

好在最后的节目一点都不无聊，精彩的很。

高三乐队部的演出，主唱是学校里出了名的漂亮学姐。学姐那天打扮的极其精致，台下的男孩子们早就被迷得神魂颠倒。歌曲的最后，一向自信的学姐红了脸，在全校人的面前，通过麦克风的电波嘶吼般的说着。“金珉奎，我喜欢你，你愿不愿意和我交往”霎时间，像有炸弹在人群中引爆，目光来回交错最后全部落在了徐明浩身边，金珉奎的身上。起哄的声音，谩骂的声音此起彼伏，却也没盖住徐明浩的心跳声，他突然听见自己的心跳，从没像今天一样清晰响亮。

金珉奎的回复很短，就那么几句。人群安静了，鸦雀无声。台上的人愣住了，几秒之后是小声的哽咽。徐明浩只记得金珉奎说了句很大声的抱歉，就拉着自己逃离了人群。

徐明浩将拍立得放进口袋，他怀念的注视着那个小舞台。他羡慕过那个学姐，那种纯粹的喜欢，那么的闪耀，那么的勇敢。只可惜真心错付了。徐明浩踢着脚下的石头，笑了起来。他记得那天逃走之后金珉奎告诉他，其实根本就跟那个学姐不熟。之前偶然去乐队部帮过忙而已，谁知道那之后学姐就经常给他送吃的喝的，他还以为是学姐不想欠自己人情呢就照单全收了。

听得徐明浩倒是笑不出来了，他告诉金珉奎就是因为他对谁都好才会让别人都喜欢上他。

徐明浩还说，是金珉奎太迟钝了，那么多人喜欢他他都感觉不到。

徐明浩对自己说，绝对不能和金珉奎告白，不然就会和今天的学姐一样，落个狼狈又难看的下场。

徐明浩记得，那时候金珉奎的表情，像犯了错的大狗狗。一米八几的金珉奎攥着徐明浩的衣角低着头。

“明浩，那你不要生气了好不好”  
“我会注意的，再也不那样了”  
“我以后只对你一个人好，好不好”

回想起来都会红了脸，徐明浩不好意思的把头上的帽子又向下拉了一点。他不记得那时候自己是怎么回复的了，总之就是大脑一片空白。要说迟钝的话，自己和金珉奎有的一拼。连表示的那么明显的话语，都没当成告白。要是那个时候就在一起的话说不定就不会发生后面那么多事了吧，徐明浩微扬的嘴角慢慢放了下来。

突然撞到了电线杆，徐明浩才发现自己想的太出神已经走到了山脚。公路外还是那几棵挺立的棕榈树，白色的沙滩连接着蔚蓝的碧波。金珉奎最喜欢这里，长在海边的少年天生就属于大海。

这片海域的浪不算大，但对于常年生活在城市里的徐明浩来说还是非常具有挑战性。第一次兴奋的冲进这片看似温柔的蔚蓝里，就被隐藏的蛮力吞没。第一次溺水的感觉到现在都还那么鲜明，被刻在了骨子里的恐惧，窒息，逐渐下降，灵魂被剥离。然后突然有股力量支撑着回到了白色的世界，等意识清醒之后，徐明浩看到一个和自己年龄相仿的小男孩笑嘻嘻的望着自己。那是和金珉奎的第一次见面，父母之后还老是调侃，徐明浩这条命是金珉奎救回来的。在那之后徐明浩就再也没下过海，每年夏天陪金珉奎来玩的时候也只会远远的坐在岸上吃西瓜。海浪上少年们欢声笑语，金珉奎乘着浪看起来那么的快乐自如。徐明浩常常会在这种时刻觉得，自己不属于这里，像一只不会游泳的鸽子混在了鹅群里。

刚认识的时候，金珉奎和徐明浩说他最喜欢夏天，夏天是冲浪板踩出的白色花朵，是玻璃瓶里水珠炸裂的声响，是鲜花最好闻的季节。

最最最主要的是，数着日子等待的夏日，是每年徐明浩会到来的季节。

徐明浩却告诉金珉奎，他最讨厌夏天。因为夏天代表着离别。父母工作的关系，自己几乎在每个学期结束之后都会转学。一次次的要适应新环境，认识新的人。除了在这个小镇短暂的暑假以外，夏天，对于他来说只有新的负担和悲伤。

天真年幼的金珉奎和徐明浩说“那你不如就留在这里吧，我永远都会陪着你的。”那时候的徐明浩笑的很灿烂，他是没想到在自己流浪般的生活里也能交到这样一个真诚的朋友，他也没想到，多年后这句话竟一语成谶。

太阳已经有点靠近海平面了，徐明浩从公路边的座位上站起来。接着赶路，走到了岔路口。他停了下来，他知道这条路，无比熟悉。只是不知道自己有没有做好准备去回想那一切。咬咬牙，徐明浩迈开了腿向上爬。

连树上挂着的风铃都没换，徐明浩苦笑着。这是海滩通往神社的公路，是改变了徐明浩生命轨迹的一条道路。这个小村子基本靠着捕鱼业为生，只有到了暑假的时候会有游客慕名前来。一年一度的传统祭典，是全镇最重要的节日。千百年前古老习俗，被村里的老人一辈接一辈的传承了下来。繁琐的工序，奇异的表演，各式各样的摊贩，还有壮丽的烟火秀，促成了夏夜里最绚烂的时刻。也是几次改变徐明浩人生的重要时刻。

徐明浩抬头仰望还在远处寺庙的顶，仿佛又看到那片燃不尽的烈火。那一年的庙会很无聊，巫女小姐退休了，没有新的人选。炒面摊叔叔也正好闪了腰，千篇一律的节目徐明浩和金珉奎已经看了无数遍了。金珉奎就拉着徐明浩跑了出去，找了个安静的地方喝汽水看星星。等准备回去看烟火时，就看到了刺眼的火光从庙会旁的古宅里燃了起来。那天古宅遭人纵火，被反锁在屋内的，是正在准备祭奠流程的金珉奎父母，和受邀前去拍摄的徐明浩父母。

从那天开始，徐明浩就被留在了这个镇子里。徐明浩被自己的舅舅收养，而金珉奎回了本家。那时候徐明浩才知道，金珉奎的家族是这个地区历史最悠久的家族。掌管着最重要的神社，还有这一片大大小小的各种事物。金家的当权者是金珉奎的爷爷，在听说金珉奎父母遭遇不测之后，老头子也就随着去了。为了防止其他旁系伤害到年幼的金珉奎，金珉奎的奶奶站了出来。坐住了金家主事的位置。但是大家都知道，以后这个位置，还是留给金珉奎的。

快爬到了，徐明浩喘着气。不远处就是通往神社的石头阶梯了，徐明浩吸了口气。石阶上有人来来往往，离今年庙会的日子已经不远了。人们都在专心的准备着一年一度的狂欢，没人注意到旁边的徐明浩走的那么缓慢。

徐明浩想起来，自从那件事之后，自己和金珉奎有很多年都不参加祭典。每到那个时候，他们就躲到村口的唱片店，把音乐调到最大声，试图掩盖掉祭奠传来的欢笑声。可能也就是那个时候迷恋上音乐的吧，徐明浩心想。

最开始的那一年，徐明浩完全不和任何人交流。被金珉奎发现自杀都有好多次，徐明浩后来也会想，是不是从那个时候开始他就喜欢上了金珉奎？被挽救的多了，就产生了依赖。甚至到最后一次试图自杀的时候，徐明浩脑子里想的不是自己等会被烧死会有多痛苦，而是还要多久金珉奎才会来救自己。

两三年之后，徐明浩也逐渐能融入正常的校园生活了。只是变得比较寡言和冷漠，金珉奎经常说觉得徐明浩太忧郁了，不笑的时候永远丧着一张脸，不知道在和谁怄气。徐明浩也觉得自己好像一直是在和什么怄气，可能是生活吧。明明碰到水都害怕，明明看见火都颤抖，明明经常会做噩梦。自己却还是被困在了这个充满悲伤的小镇里，没有办法逃脱。

不过好在有金珉奎，那时候徐明浩觉得金珉奎的存在就是活下去的理由。只有金珉奎像太阳，只有金珉奎会在以为要失去自己的时候哭的那么悲伤。以前徐明浩也以为自己已经接受这样的命运了，就待在金珉奎的身边就好了，做一只贪恋温柔乡的猫，就算这个小镇承载着自己太多的绝望。金珉奎却还老是说，觉得徐明浩像飞鸟，好像一直都向往着外面的世界，想飞离他身边去更远的地方。徐明浩也只是摸摸他的头说，从没这么想过，这样的自己又能逃去哪里呢？

徐明浩踩在熟悉的石板上，苦笑出声。自己也是撒谎大王，不仅逃了，还逃的这么远。通过神社的石阶已经走了一半，眼前出现了一盏老旧的石头灯。徐明浩走上前抚摸着灯背面的划痕，就是这里。好几年后，徐明浩和金珉奎又去参加庙会了。并非乐意，只是金珉奎作为金家的代理人，有时候需要在祭奠开始之后做统筹之类的工作，百无聊赖的徐明浩就只好跟着。高二那年的暑假，跟往常一样在祭奠闲逛。突然就被人拦住了，那人兴高采烈的夸奖着徐明浩，临走的时候递给了徐明浩了一张名片。

那就是一切矛盾的起点。

徐明浩放开了石头灯，接着向上爬。他有时候也会想，要是自己不做艺人的话会做什么呢？应该也会留在这个村子里吧。当时也不知道为什么会那么勇敢，拎着包就走了。现在想想确实是年轻的鲁莽。那张名片开启了徐明浩启程的梦，他没想过这样的他还有机会回到城市里，并且可以唱歌跳舞，做自己最喜欢的事情。

本身他也没有坚定决心要走的，他离不开金珉奎，他不知道金珉奎愿不愿意陪着自己一起逃。踌躇了一段时间终于决定告诉金珉奎，却没想到爆发了一次从未有过的激烈争吵。

徐明浩没想过金珉奎那么的偏执，幼稚。金珉奎说徐明浩背叛了自己，说徐明浩背弃了共同的诺言。徐明浩也歇斯底里的叫喊，那你为什么不能和我一起离开呢。金珉奎说不行的，自己没办法离开这里，自己有很多未完成的事情。徐明浩那天摔门就走了，他哭着离开，对金珉奎失望透顶。那时候他觉得金珉奎懦弱又窝囊，是思想和躯体都一辈子被囚禁在这个镇子的丧家犬。

那之后徐明浩就坚定了离开的决心，争吵之后徐明浩和金珉奎第一次冷战了那么久。快要到徐明浩离开前金珉奎才找上门道了歉，并约徐明浩去第二天的庙会。徐明浩记得那天他们两个人走的很慢，互相都有想要倾诉的事却谁都不愿开口。

最后是金珉奎开了口“真的要走吗？”

“嗯”徐明浩回答的也没什么底气，本来已经做好了准备，被金珉奎这么一问反而泄了气。

“那就祝福你吧”金珉奎转过头看着夏夜璀璨的星空，猛吸了一口气。

“不行...我觉得现在不说我会后悔一辈子的” 金珉奎转过头抓住了徐明浩的肩膀，徐明浩第一次被捏的那么痛。

“你要说什么？” 徐明浩只看着金珉奎瞪着眼睛，涨红了脸。嘴唇几度开开合合的颤抖，始终没说出半个字。

“我...我...”明明练习了一百遍，到最后看到徐明浩的眼睛金珉奎还是怂了。

“我....我....”日思夜想的爱恋必须要向他诉说，在他离开之前，金珉奎最后一遍给自己打气。

“我喜...”

“砰砰砰”告白的词语淹没在了夏日之花于天空绽放的声音。金珉奎憋红了脸，他不知道徐明浩听到了没有，也不知道自己有没有勇气对着他说第二次喜欢。

果不其然，徐明浩没听见。

“你说什么？”徐明浩的瞳孔里倒映着烟花，绚烂的如同水彩画。

“我...”恐怕没有勇气再说第二次了，金珉奎得手下滑到徐明浩的腿侧。

“你到底说什么了啊？”徐明浩凑近，对着金珉奎的耳边叫喊，生怕烟花炸裂的声音掩盖了疑问。

“我没有...”金珉奎放弃了，或许这就是注定的吧，徐明浩是不属于这篇海域的飞鸟。自己连向他倾诉爱慕的资格都没有，或者这份思念也只会成为他的负担，连老天爷都要来阻碍。

“我听见了，你说 你喜欢我” 徐明浩用手圈起金珉奎的耳朵，低语。

“那我回答你” 徐明浩放开了金珉奎，转身向前跳去，仿佛与烟花起舞一般，张开双臂，对着金珉奎，用着无声的唇形说着。

我

也

喜

欢

你

。

后面的事情，就到了旅馆。疯狂掺杂着悲伤的一夜，一切都来的太晚了。无数个日夜的思念和欲望的爆发，变成体 液和泪水混合的交 合。金珉奎一遍又一遍的质问徐明浩，金珉奎哭着说着多么的喜欢，金珉奎用绝望的深情说会记恨徐明浩一辈子的。徐明浩没有回答，始终没有，他接纳拥抱着眼前的男孩。在他眼里，疯狂的金珉奎脆弱的可爱。他怕这个男人会永远长不大，没办法承担自己的脆弱。他觉得金珉奎还需要成长，而那个方式就是自己的离开。

徐明浩第二天就走了，唯一留下的只有一个公司的联系方式。

石阶走到了头，迎面而来就是宽阔的神社。大大小小的商贩正在布置，都已经是徐明浩不认识的老板了。正当徐明浩感叹着时过境迁的时候，突然有个声音叫住了他。

“明...明浩学长？”

徐明浩惊讶的转过头，

“我的天啊！真的是你啊！我们的大明星终于回来了啊！”热情的身影飞扑了上来，一把抱住了徐明浩。

“好久不见啊，李灿你都长胡子了！”眼前这个男人是上学时徐明浩的学弟，李灿。

“哈哈哈哈，哪能和你比啊，我就是个捕鱼的中年大叔了”李灿笑的乐呵呵的，还是和以前一样的阳光开朗。

“诶！？你自己一个人来的吗？珉奎哥没和你一起吗？”上学的时候全校都知道金珉奎徐明浩两个人形影不离，多年未归乡的徐明浩的身边居然没有金珉奎的陪伴就很让人感到奇怪。

“额...哈哈哈哈...说这些...我也很久没有和他联系了”其实是根本就没有联系了，走之后徐明浩有给金珉奎写过一封信，但是等了半年也没收到回信。金珉奎完全不联系自己，徐明浩赌气也就一直没有再联系金珉奎了。加上行程越来越忙，就断了联络。

“啊....怎么会这样....珉奎哥当时可...”李灿很激动的想说什么，突然意识到不对就住了嘴。

“嗯？他怎么了？”本想假装不关心的，没想这么多年过去要听到关于金珉奎的事情他还是会很在意。

“我不知道能不能说...”李灿摸着头，面露难色。

“没事你和我说吧...”

“呼...呼”徐明浩正以百米冲刺的速度跑下人来人往的石阶。

李灿告诉他徐明浩离开之后，金家就发生了翻云覆雨的改变。金珉奎早就查出来了，当年纵火杀害自己和徐明浩父母这件事，是几个旁系联手干的。为的就是抢走金珉奎父母的继承权，也误伤了徐明浩的父母。在那之后也无数次的想要加害于金珉奎，直到金珉奎成年之后继承了金家。

徐明浩一边跑一边回忆着李灿说话颤颤巍巍的样子，脑子里嗡嗡作响。

“金家那些旁系啊，在一年之内死的死，失踪的失踪。大家都说是珉奎哥给死去的父母报仇，还有帮你报仇。”

“金家内斗了好几年，少了快一半人。珉奎哥也不容易，受了好几次伤，有次差点都要那样去了。”

“我那天在医院，快把我吓死了。珉奎哥最后还攥着你寄来的信，叫我好好保管来着。不过幸好他最后缓过来。”

徐明浩玩命般的奔跑，在本就陡峭的下坡路，一不小心就被绊倒。相机镜头摔得粉碎，徐明浩的腿上手臂上也全是擦伤的血迹。顾不上那么多，徐明浩捡起相机接着奔跑，他一刻都不想耽误，他只想快一点再快那么一点见到他。

“开始的两年珉奎哥根本不敢给你寄信，他怕和他有矛盾的人会影响到你。毕竟你可是要当艺人的啊，要是出事了怎么得了”

“后来事情解决了，我记得他每个月都会给你寄信啊？你没收到吗？我们都以为你收到了故意没回他呢！他每次喝醉了都哭的可伤心，他说是他辜负了你，你永远不会原谅他了，才不给他回信，才再也不回来了的”

徐明浩的眼泪随着傍晚的光被模糊在了风里，原来从始至终自私幼稚的那个人，是自己。徐明浩都不知道等会见到金珉奎这懊悔的情绪该从何议起，是从那些被封封误投的来信，是金珉奎选择独自背负的罪恶，还是这毒药一般的思念。

辜负的人，一直都是自己。从前是，现在是，徐明浩希望以后不再是。徐明浩疯狂的奔跑在海岸边的小道上，他只想能弥补给金珉奎的时间多一点再多一点。夕阳的光模糊了徐明浩的视线，脑中飞速闪烁着这些年如流水般的光景。剧烈奔跑后产生的汗液让徐明浩畅快，孤独的灵魂在光芒闪耀之时找到了信仰。

这一次，一定会紧握住你的双手。这一次，我一定会坚定的告诉你，再也不走了。

徐明浩跑到码头，一眼就看到了岸边那个熟悉的身影。尽管只是背影，也还是那么的耀眼，夕阳穿过他打在徐明浩身上。徐明浩站定抚平了心跳，肩比之前宽了，身高又高了不少，皮肤也黑了不少。侧脸看上去也更加成熟了，但还是憨憨的。怎么还笑了？笑起来还是会露出好看的虎牙。

刚抚平的心跳又开始疯狂起舞，徐明浩掏出纸巾，稍微收拾了一下自己奔跑而来惨不忍睹的外形。好像一切都没有变，金珉奎笑的样子好像还是那个会牵着他跑的少年。徐明浩拍了拍自己的脸，一定要狠狠的上前抱住金珉奎，他等会的样子一定很好笑。

“准备好了吗金珉奎，不要太激动哦，我回来了。” 盛大的回归怎么能少的了开场白，徐明浩自顾自的说着。

徐明浩刚踏出去第一步。

一团小小的身影突然跳到了金珉奎的身上。

“爸爸！”那个小小的身影开了口。

“诶我的宝贝女儿~怎么样今天和伯伯出去玩的开心吗。”

“开心开心，伯伯带我去看了好多好多不同的...”

“嗯...怎么不说话了我的宝贝？”

“爸爸！刚刚你身后站了个叔叔。”小小的手指指着金珉奎身后的方向。金珉奎抱着孩子转过身却什么也没看到。

“哪里有人啊，骗人不是好孩子哦” 金珉奎有点惊讶，因为自己的乖女儿从来没有和自己开过这样的玩笑。

“是真的是真的！那个叔叔那个叔叔！啊！那个叔叔长得和爸爸床头那张照片里的人一模一样！真的真的。”小家伙在金珉奎身上手舞足蹈的比划着，已确定自己的眼见为实。

“唉...宝贝别骗爸爸了...”

“那个叔叔...”

“他不会再回来了”


End file.
